<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heterochromia by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808557">Heterochromia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Demon Deals, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Jealous Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Modern Era, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Sebastian, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive lost his parents and brother when he was ten years old due to a horrific house fire which had him seen abducted. After returning home with his new, 'older brother' Sebastian, he plans to seek out revenge on those two tainted his soul. </p><p>However, Alois Trancy, his best friend and high school crush, was living in his mind rent-free, and Ciel knew that he had to confront these feelings before they spiralled out of control. Due to Ciel's traumatic past, he finds it hard to maintain relationships with anyone. However, Alois seems determined to prove that Ciel's past shouldn't define him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heterochromia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction was written by both myself and a good friend of mine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInStardust </p><p>I write in Sebastian and Alois' points of view whereas LostInStardust writes from Ciel's. We will continue to release more chapters as the two of us write more content. If you have any suggestions or events that you imagine would fit in well with the theme of this fan fiction then please feel free to suggest them in the comments.</p><p>It is advised that you are up to date with the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji manga before reading this fanfiction as we link back and discuss themes and situations that have been brought up throughout the series.<br/>We refer to Our!Ciel, the main character, as both Ciel and Astre. Astre being one of the speculated original names for his character. We acknowledge that the Real!Ciel owns the name Ciel while Our!Ciel/Astre is an imposter/fakes his name.</p><p>Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated! Thank you, we hope that you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel had probably never been more terrified for anything in his entire life. It was strange, really, to think of himself doing this, but he also knew that he had to open up about it at some point.<br/>Out of all people to catch his eye, it had to be Alois Trancy. A boy. One of his best friends. Ciel was scared enough to be crushing on a boy of all people, but Alois? He couldn’t keep this feelings to himself anymore.</p><p>He felt revolted with himself, thinking there had to be something mentally wrong with him. How could someone like both girls and guys like that? It doesn’t work that way...it shouldn’t work that way.<br/>Ciel decided to finally go and talk to Sebastian about all of this. With a deep breath, he opened the door to his room and went down the hall to Sebastian’s.</p><p>He hesitated before knocking on the door. What if Sebastian got pissed and left him all alone? What if Sebastian made fun of him and called him awful words?</p><p>His biggest fear, however, was that all of this was caused by his previous trauma. If he hadn’t been trafficked, maybe he would’ve been normal. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what those men might’ve done to mess him up like this.<br/>Swallowing down his fear, he knocked on the door to his “brother’s” room.</p><p>Sebastian had been trying to relax and wind down from the stress of looking after Ciel. Of course, he had to be summoned by a child in the 21st century who had the worst attitude in all of England. Not only that, but this child seemed to be taking his sweet time with tracking the arsonists and criminals who did him wrong. <br/>Sebastian had spent the day rushing around making sure Ciel’s clothes were ironed, food was prepared, the garden was tended to etc etc, all while ciel taunted with him and made his life harder. </p><p>To relax, Sebastian was trying to enjoy one of the small joys he had while being in a human body, and that was watching ... content, on his laptop. Sebastian had made sure he was being quiet, he was sure Ciel wouldn’t be able to hear him. However, he jumped when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. he quickly jumped to close the window on his laptop, hiding his youtube tab of ‘cute cat compilations’.</p><p>“Come in-“ He said as he turned his laptop off and turned around, looking at his brother as he came into the room<br/>“What’s the matter?” he asks, moving his black hair out of his face.</p><p>Ciel frowned, getting closer to Sebastian and sitting down next to him on the bed. “Can I talk to you about something? It’s really, really important”. He felt a wave of emotion rush through him. He didn’t want to cry in front of Sebastian, but he didn’t know if he could not do that at this point.</p><p>He swallowed thickly. “I just...I need to tell you that—“ Ciel broke down, sobbing into his hands. His tiny boys wracked with sobs. Sebastian looked at the younger boy, a little confused by his sudden emotional outburst <br/>“Of course-“ he says and waits to hear what he wanted to say, even more confused when he started to cry so hard. sebastian wasn’t good with understanding human emotions and so this was awkward to experience. Ciel hated being vulnerable like this, especially in front of his older brother of all people. He didn’t even speak, he just continued to cry into his hands. “I-, I-“ He tried to calm down and let it out, but the tears just kept coming. Every time he tried to think about having any kind of a relationship with a guy, the faces of those men came into his mind, and he couldn’t bare to exercise the idea anymore.</p><p>“Ciel...?” Sebastian asked unsurely, seeing how his cries made his whole body shake.<br/>“I…” He was really stuck on what to do, scooting forwards and going to pat his back but then being awkward so he didn’t.<br/>“What is it?” he asks, confused.<br/>Ii’m not going to be annoyed... you’re clearly pretty upset.” He says and ponders over what it could be that had upset the other so much.</p><p>Ciel let out a few more laboured breaths, trying desperately to calm himself down. <br/>It took him a good five minutes to get to a point where he could breathe normally again, and another five until he was finally able to speak. “I think...I think I might be...bisexual.” He said, the last word being lower than a whisper.</p><p>“But I’m scared. What if I only like guys because of what happened to me? What if it’s all caused by the trauma, and it’s just one more thing that’s fucked up about me because of what happened?” He knew Sebastian wouldn’t be a fan of the cursing, but he couldn’t help it. It was the only word he knew to describe how messed up he felt.</p><p>His tiny frame was shaking like a leaf at that point from the sheer strength it took to hold himself together. “The worst part is the guy who made me realise it.” He admitted reluctantly, unsure of whether to tell about his crush on Alois. Alois Trancy, his classmate and good friend, whom Sebastian loathed.</p><p>sebastian listens and seems even more confused on why Ciel would be so afraid to admit something like that. For Sebastian, bisexuality was nothing to be ashamed of. To sebastian, humans were such simple creatures who created their own rules for everything. He didn’t understand why they had prejudices against those who were attracted to their own sex. It confused him.</p><p>After hearing Ciel’s explanation that he was worried this part of him was all due to his trauma, he started to understand a little better.<br/>“Ah...” He says and leans back into his chair, giving Ciel space and showing that it wasn’t a big deal, that he didn’t mind whatsoever .<br/>“Ciel... even if you never experienced what you did... you would still be attracted to both men and women. it’s the way you always have been. you can’t change what you’re attracted to, it’s in your DNA.” He says and shrugs to show he was fine with it, however he seemed a little wary when Ciel mentioned he’d realised because of someone. Was Ciel crushing?</p><p>“Someone?” He asks curiously and sees how he was shaking.<br/>“Ciel... it’s alright. You don’t have to shake so much. Demons... don’t have a concept of sexuality.” He admits <br/>“None of this is relevant in the grand scheme of things. Sexuality isn’t that important.” He tells him honestly <br/>“But... I am interested. Who made you realise?” He asks.<br/>“Do I know them?” He asks suspiciously. Ciel didn’t have too many male friends. Ciel didn’t have that many friends full stop. But he did have a few and that lead Sebastian to wonder who it could be. He hoped it was someone he liked.</p><p>Ciel was honestly shocked by what he was hearing. He didn’t understand how Sebastian wasn’t mad at him. He basically just admitted to not even be able to love correctly, and Sebastian was just find with this? He acted like it wasn’t a big deal at all, and Ciel didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.</p><p>He tried his best to stop his shaking, but it was difficult to. All of his memories were coming back too fast.“But those men, they said they’ve converted me… turned me into a … for life…” Ciel didn’t even realise how vulgar the word he just said was. “Now I’m just proving their point. They branded me in more ways than just one.” He said, shuddering at the thought of all that he went through. </p><p>He froze up even more at the next sentence. “You’re not going to be happy about it...”</p><p>Sebastian hated Alois. When Ciel finally started making friends again a year ago and he had brought home Alois, Sebastian hated him immediately. He thought the kid of rude and a terrible influence on Ciel. And now, Ciel had to go all fall for the person is brother hated most.</p><p>Sebastian listened and shook his head<br/>“Ciel... those men were wrong. they didn’t do anything of the sort... they hurt you, they did, but they didn’t change you. They didn’t change who you are or what you are capable of.” He tells him, admittedly his advice sounding soppy as that wasn’t  like him to say at all.<br/>“You are more than who you fancy... and liking boys isn’t because of those men, it’s because it’s a part of who you were, before you even experienced that.” He says truthfully and then listens for the news of who it was going to be .</p><p>“It’s...Alois Trancy.” He admitted, a light blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>Sebastian’s expression didn’t change as he was told. He remained frozen, blinking only as he let it sink in<br/>“... Trancy?” He asks a second time and then presses his lips together <br/>“Well, I suppose it’s not that big of a deal. realising you’re having thoughts about someone and discovering yourself sexuality is different to actually crushing on that person.” He says aloud almost as if he was convincing himself Ciel didn’t love Alois.<br/>“Trancy is a bad influence. I don’t like the idea of you getting too close with him, romantically or friendly. He’s got an aura around him which is unnerving.”</p><p>“Sebastian...I do really like Alois. I think I do have a crush on him. Every time he talks to me I get all flustered and I never know what to say...every time he laughs my heart feels like it’s going to explode. The other day, he told me he liked my new shirt, and I felt like my heart grew in size from how much it swelled.”<br/>Ciel practically had hearts in his eyes as he talked about Alois. The gentle and pure love of a 13 year old crush was adorable and so very pure and innocent. Ciel’s intentions were so gentle, he looked so fragile in that moment it was almost indescribable. </p><p>Though, Alois was 14, close to 15, so he was getting to an age where his intentions might start to change. Ciel sincerely hoped that if they did start dating, they could stay in the puppy love stage forever. He was terrified of intimacy, and even through all he’s been through, he still didn’t have the slightest clue what actual sex was supposed to look or feel like.</p><p>Sebastian listened and found it somewhat enlightening to hear how Ciel felt around his boy, but Sebastian had his strong doubts and dislikes for the boy, being able to sense a soul’s intentions and sins. He shook his head<br/>“Ciel, he’s a bad influence. I’m telling you now.” He says and sighs.<br/>“If you want to try it... fine. I can’t stop you, I’m contracted to you, remember.” He pointed out and contemplated the thought of Ciel dating Alois. </p><p>Sebastian looked back at his desk and grabbed a pencil from the pot and looked back at Ciel.<br/>“Fine, but-“ He says and shows Ciel the pencil.<br/>“If he hurts you...” He says and then snaps the pencil in half.<br/>“I can’t take their souls unless you instruct me to. However, our contract stipulates i am to protect you from 𝑎𝑛𝑦 harm at 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑠𝑡.” He reminds him <br/>“If you feel that strongly... then alright. But... If he does anything I will kill him.” He warns, and then sighs.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s bad at all, Sebastian, you’re just being overprotective again.” Ciel rolled his eyes. <br/>“And... you’re still 13. He’s turning 15 soon. Don’t let him make you believe you’re maturer then you are. No sex or... mutual masturbation.” He tells him, not having any shame with that topic.</p><p>He blushed brightly at the next part. “Sebastian! Don’t say that! I don’t even do that...I...I don’t want...how...ugh!” Ciel turned to burying his tomato red face in his brothers pillow. Any kind of sex talk made Ciel shrink in on himself. Not only did all of the memories make his skin crawl, but the idea of having to talk about it was somehow even more embarrassing.<br/>“Don’t speak to me about that stuff, Sebastian.” He lifted his head and curled up in a ball. </p><p>“Alois talks about it sometimes.” Ciel said after awhile. “He wants to be older so he can hook up with guys. I don’t even know what that means.” He flopped back on the pillows. “I feel so stupid around my friends. They both trick me like I’m super innocent and don’t know anything...but they didn’t even know anything compared to what I do.” He muttered bitterly.</p><p>Though, Ciel never wanted his friends to find out about what had happened in his past. He couldn’t bare for them to know all of that. It was too humiliating.</p><p>Sebastian shook his head<br/>“i’m not being overprotective. Even if i was... I have a right to be. What if he put you in danger and you died before revenge could be taken out?” He asks and sighs.<br/>“Or he sways your mind and you decide against it.” He says and seemed even more confused when Ciel started to react to the idea of him and Alois getting frisky.</p><p>“Don’t you think you should know what all of that is, if you’re going to get into a relationship?” He asks with one eyebrow raised as he heard about Alois wanting to be older in order to have sex.<br/>“He’s a bad influence...” He muttered again.<br/>“Would you like me to explain what it is? It’s rather simple really.” He said and looked back at his desk before looking at Ciel again to make sure the boy wasn’t feeling judged or stared at.</p><p>Ciel shook his head. “He’s not going to do that, I’m not even going to tell him about any of that. I don’t want him to know...I just want him to think I’m normal.” Ciel admitted softly. The idea of having a boyfriend was appealing for two reasons. 1 - He really liked Alois and wanted to spend more time with him. 2 - Having a boyfriend would mean he was doing something that any normal teenager would be able to do, and that’s something he wants more than anything else.</p><p>Blushing brightly again, he shook his head harshly. “No, I’m fine, I never want to do that ever again.” The concept of sex with so foreign to Ciel, that he still believe it was always like the trafficking he had experienced. He couldn’t understand why people would want to do that for fun.</p><p>Sebastian reclined in his chair and looked at the boy, narrowing his eyes<br/>“Ciel, consensual sex is different to what you went through.” He says and crosses his arms, musing.<br/>“If you insist Alois won’t try anything then fine... but make sure you tell him you don’t want to do anything like that. or else...” He raised an eyebrow, knowing he was protective over his meal. <br/>“Your friend... Elizabeth, she’s very affectionate towards you. Have you noticed?” he asks, knowing Elizabeth had a massive a crush on Ciel. it was as clear as day.</p><p>Ciel curled up his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He wanted to know more, but he was scared and embarrassed of what Sebastian was going to say. He stayed silent for a while before responding. “I know Elizabeth has a crush on me, I just ignore it. I don’t feel that way about her. She’s pretty, and she’s really nice...and I used to think I liked her like that, but then I started liking Alois and realised what a real crush felt like.”</p><p>A couple more minutes of silence past before Ciel’s face burned and he mumbled the next few words. “You should probably explain… it, I don’t want to disappoint him.” <br/>Ciel thought that if he couldn’t please Alois sexually, he’d have no chance at a real long term relationship with him. Even if he was just 13 now, they may date for years, and he needed to be ready for when they were old enough for that kind of intimacy.</p><p>Sebastian sighed.<br/>“One minute you want me to tell you and the next you don’t.” he says and looks at the boy.<br/>“it’s not that big of a thing... I don’t see it as such at least.” He said, though that didn’t mean much from a demon who didn’t experience human emotions and stages of life.</p><p>“Elizabeth is going to be sad when she finds out you like Alois, she sure does like you. i can see it.” He says and rolls his chair closer to Ciel to sit in front of him.</p><p>“Lizzie is going to have to deal with it if she’s upset, she can’t just force me to like her.” Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes. He knew he was being cruel, but he didn’t want to have to deal with her tears when she found out that Ciel didn’t like her like that. Lizzie was basically his sister, he never saw her in that way."Of course, but I trust you'll be nice when breaking the news to her. You know she's rather … dedicated to you. But I'm sure she will understand and appreciate it if you assure her you still want to be friends." Sebastian explained, finishing the conversation about Elizabeth rather swiftly as they had more pressing issues to discuss. </p><p>“Look... you’re thirteen now. You probably should know anyways. But not for Alois’ sake. I’m not going to tell you so that you get ideas about what to do with that Trancy boy.” He says, his tone still disproving of Alois. Sebastian had nothing against Ciel being bisexual whatsoever, but he didn’t like Trancy due to his over-exaggerated personality and boisterous humour.</p><p>“I already told you, I’m not going to do...that...with Alois. I didn’t even know if he’s into to me at all, so who cares.” He mumbled, one of his hands dropping to his side to gently play with the blanket on his brother’s bed. </p><p>He paused for a few minutes, not saying another word before finally piping up again. “It’s...it’s not supposed to hurt, right?” The physical pain was almost as  the fear in those moments. He could still remember it clear as day, even if people told him that he couldn’t remember that kind of pain. “I don’t want it to hurt.” He mumbled. “And what happens if I try to do that with him and I get like...triggered by it. I don’t want to have to explain what happened to me to him.” The last thing Ciel wanted was for Alois to know about his past. He kept it hidden for a reason.</p><p>Sebastian listened and was about to interject, but decided that he had to try and be of a comfort to Ciel, instead of cold and factual.<br/>"Well, first things first, you need to talk to Alois and see if he likes you. Try not to think ahead, as you need to figure out if you are going to take things further." he explained, playing with a lock of his pitch-black hair. </p><p>The next topic was something that Sebastian didn't have much knowledge on as he didn't feel pain as such, only discomfort, and he'd never experienced gay sex or interactions. <br/>"I'm no expert-" He says and then muses over it.<br/>"From what I've heard from other demon's experiences with the living, it doesn't hurt if done right." He says, wondering if the boy wanted to just know about how to have sex and how it worked.<br/>"Ciel, what you experienced those years ago, that's not how it's supposed to be. It wouldn't feel like that, it would be happier." He says and sighs, leaning back again, unsure on if he was making the other uncomfortable.</p><p>Sebastian pondered for a moment, it was a shame his parents weren't alive to give him this talk, as having sex and relationship advice from a demon wasn't exactly the most settling thing. <br/>"If you two are in a trusting relationship, you won't have to worry about being triggered with him. You'll be able to tel him about your past because you'll actually trust him." He says, playing his role as Ciel's big brother well, knowing just how to console and help him</p><p>Ciel slumped down a bit as he listened to Sebastian, cursing the demon for always being right and always knowing exactly what to say in these situations. “But what if I’m never ready?” He said, sounding a bit unsure. “Will I be a total disappointment to him? All he wants is sex, he talks about it all the time.” Ciel frowned, patting the bed beside him as he wanted to be able to hide his face if he didn’t like the conversation. Once Sebastian had moved, he leant against Sebastian a bit. He was his big brother after all, so it was only appropriate for him to do so. </p><p>Sebastian didn't particularly like the idea that Alois wanted and spoke about sex all of the time. To Sebastian, who was frankly possessive and protective over the child beside him who was seen as his younger brother, that sort of talk was unacceptable with the thirteen year old.<br/>"He shouldn't want that all of the time. Perhaps he has his own past that he hasn't told you about. I would say it's rather common for children these days to encounter some type of abuse, especially with the internet existing now." He says idly, listening to what Ciel had to say.</p><p>“I want to be able to believe that it will be better than that, but I’m just not sure if I can.” He mumbled, picking at a string on his jeans. “Every time someone even mentions sex I get sent back to that horrible place. It’s all I can think about...I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to be in that position again...at least with another guy.” He pondered for a moment that if it was a girl he’d be able to. He thought it might be easier that way, as most of his issues lay with adult men. </p><p>“I don’t even understand how you’re supposed to do it. Everything was so painful...I can even remember what they did most of the time. All I knew was that it hurt, both my body and my pride.” He kept his voice low, refusing to make eye contact with the demon. <br/>“Theoretically, if I want to do this someday, with a man or a woman, how would I go about it? What’s the first thing you’re supposed to do? And how do I make sure it’s done correctly so it doesn’t hurt? I’m afraid if it hurts that’ll send me right back to that horrible place.”</p><p>"It's understandable, I understand it at least. You are traumatised and you will probably live with that trauma for the rest of your life. However, Alois isn't a grown man and he is simply a year older than you. You will grow up at the same time. t will most likely be different. If not, you can explain to him your trauma and he should be accepting of it." </p><p>"If Alois was to turn you down because you don’t want to rush into sex, then he was never a good match in the first place. You should be waiting until you are 16 at least, ideally 18." Sebastian had no shame, being a demon of course, so this entire conversation didn't phase him in the slightest. The boy's soul was burdened now, there was no going back.</p><p>"Alright, so you want the proper sex talk? Fine-" He says, deciding to go scientific and then personal, finding no harm in the education of this while they were at it as Ciel hadn't been taught reproduction in school, since every time they did have it come up in lessons, Ciel would leave the class out of the possibility of a flashback and trigger. Sebastian explained the scientific reasons and practises behind reproduction between a male and a female and told Ciel that it didn't work like that for males and that it was mostly just for pleasure with men. He wanted the boy to understand that before they spoke about intimacy and foreplay etc.</p><p>The young boy did get a lot of questions from peers as to why he always walked out of the sex education lessons and sat down in the guidance office while they talked. Ciel always told them that he had been taught these things early in when he was homeschooled, so rather than sit and learn it again, he was permitted to do other work elsewhere in the school. The gullible students bought it, but Ciel knew Alois was suspicious.</p><p>“I think he’s already suspicious that something happened to be. He didn’t believe my lie about why I sat out of sex Ed, and I think he knows somethings up. Maybe that’s why he talks about sex all the time, he might be trying to get a reaction out of me so he can figure out what’s wrong.</p><p>Ciel listened attentively to everything Sebastian had to say about reproduction. The scientific explanations behind it weren’t horribly difficult to hear or understand, but he was still glad to hear them from Sebastian rather than some teacher. “That makes sense. So, if I want to have sex with a girl, theres a possibility that she could get pregnant? How do you make sure that doesn’t happen?” The last thing Ciel wanted was to have his revenge interrupted by a child. </p><p>Sebastian listened to Ciel's questions and was rather relieved for two reasons. One, it meant Ciel was paying attention and it would mean he wouldn't have to have this achingly dull conversation again, and secondly, it meant Ciel actively didn't want any drama or mistakes to happen. Sebastian was ever so glad Ciel had no intentions of seeing his life lead long enough for him to have any descendants. <br/>"Well, you'd simply just have to buy protection." He said, looking at Ciel before laughing. He realised the boy may have felt that Sebastian was laughing at him, so he retracted.</p><p>"I'm not laughing at you-" He stated quickly so that the boy didn’t have some sort of meltdown. <br/>"Ah, just the image…" He mumbled and then cleared his throat, grabbing his phone from his desk and googling 'condoms', showing Ciel.<br/>"You'd buy one of these. You're a bright boy, you know what these would be for. Or at least, you should be able to piece it together with what I've told you about reproduction" He says and then looks at Ciel to see if he was any more embarrassed.<br/>"You'd also use one of these with men, but typically only if you are cautious of getting a disease or infection, as other people may carry those - as I also told you before."</p><p>“The image of what?” Ciel glared at his brother, folding his arms and falling back onto the bed. “This isn’t funny, Sebastian. I’m learning all of these, you shouldn’t make fun of me for it when I don’t even know...” He looked down at the picture, immediately getting the idea of what it was supposed to be used for. “Oh.” His entire face flushed, but he still nodded. Sebastian turned his phone off, after turning to another page on google, placing it beside him. He looked at how easily the other got flustered and he wiped any smile he had off his face as the boy clearly seemed disturbed by this all still.<br/>“Where do you...where do you even buy something like that?” He asked, knowing he’d be absolutely humiliated when it came time to do so."You typically buy them at chemists or in supermarkets, but we haven't looked for them when we've been shopping, so you've never seen them before." Sebastian explained. He knew the boy would eventually ask such a question since he hadn't experienced any pleasure when he went through it as a child. </p><p> </p><p>“This is all ridiculous, Sebastian.” He muttered, bringing his arms up to now cover his face. “Why does it all have to be so complicated?” His voice came out very muffled under his heap of arms. “It doesn’t even seem that desirable anyway.” He muttered, having no knowledge of why people would even want to have sex in the first place.</p><p>He sat up, giving Sebastian a wary look. “Why do...does it like...feel good or something?” His face was bright red as he spoke. He had no idea why anyone would want to do this. “It sounds utterly revolting to do...any of that. I can’t understand why someone would want to unless there was some kind of pleasure involved.”</p><p>"Well, yes. It does feel good. I wouldn't say so, but a lot of humans seem to enjoy it." Sebastian said and looked at the younger boy.<br/>"I've heard it can be the best feeling humans can experience. It just has to be done right as everyone likes different things."</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like it would feel good. It just sounds like it would feel kind of gross...especially with a woman.” The thought of doing that made him want to gag. “I don’t think this whole sex thing is for me.” He said, standing up to leave. He had heard enough. “So I guess you don’t have to worry about me getting someone knocked up.”</p><p>Though, Ciel was still fairly young, so there was always still a chance he’d grow founder to the idea as he got older. At the young age of 13, he blatantly didn’t have much interest in sex, but that could easily change as he gets older and matures.</p><p>Sebastian did his best not to chuckle as the young boys insistent declarations that he had no interest whatsoever in sex.<br/>“I’m glad, I didn't sign up for you to have children. The thought of being damned with anyone younger than yourself makes me shudder." He says and then shuddered for dramatic effect. </p><p>“Can I have Alois over on Friday?” Ciel asked before he left the room. “I want to tell him.” A light blush rose to his cheeks. “I don’t want to wait any longer. I want him to know how I feel”. He said, swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought of revealing his crush. “You just have to promise not to go all demonic on him if he says no.” Ciel smirked, knowing how protective his older brother could always be of him.</p><p>Sebastian perked up when he heard Ciel's question though, hesitating. <br/>"Well…" He wanted to say no, not liking the Trancy boy whatsoever, but he decided it was only fair to give him a chance, plus it was Ciel's life, so Sebastian wasn't to stop him unless he truly was in danger. <br/>"Fine, he can come over. If he says no then that's alright as long as he doesn't hurt you or embarrass you. I won't go all demonic on him." Sebastian says and rolls his eyes, fiddling with his hoodie strings as he watched Ciel smile and leave the room.</p><p>That damned Trancy boy. He’d better be careful, unless he wanted to be subject to a demon’s dinner also.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>